Summer and Light
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: He loved her as soon as he saw her, but he couldn't be with her until now. "My name...is Natsu."


**Summer and Light**

He leaned over curiously, entranced by the girl. She was sleeping, oblivious to the fact that there was someone watching her.

Her hair glinted in the sunlight brighter than any flame in the world.

He reached over to touch it when she suddenly stirred and he quickly sped back towards the cover of trees, cowering in the dark shadows.

The girl sat up, dazedly blinking her chocolate colored eyes. His breath caught. She looked even more beautiful than before.

It was frustrating how she could never be his.

A man's voice shouted out and the girl's head snapped towards the sound. "Gray!" she called out.

She had the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard.

A dark haired man came around a thicket of bushes and to find the girl sitting in the tiny meadow. "Where have you been, Lucy?" he demanded. "Everyone's worried about you."'

Lucy smiled sheepishly at Gray and he found himself smiling with her. His eyes widened with surprise. How long has it been since he smiled?

So long ago that he hardly remembered.

She stood and left and he melted out of the shadows to stand where she had been. Already he missed her. He closed his eyes, feeling the sunshine soak into him and rejuvenating him. Being the spirit of summer does have its benefits, but it could be very lonely, especially when you live for eternity.

He went after them, walking next to Lucy and listening in to their conversation.

"Levy has this new book that I've been dying to read. She's going to lend it to me after she read it," Lucy blabbers on.

"Uh huh," Gray said disinterestedly.

He listened to her. He could listen to her voice forever.

Then, far too soon, they arrived at a sort of party in a gigantic field full of lush grass. He followed Lucy and Gray to the midst of it and stood by her, looking around curiously. He had never been among large groups of humans before and he found he rather enjoyed it. They were loud and boisterously so. Some were drunk as lords and others were simply enjoying the fun. He was fascinated. Humans weren't as bad as he thought.

He glanced over at Lucy. Well, some of them.

He stayed with her until nighttime, where they made a large bonfire and began setting up strange treats of white soft squishy things on sticks and turned brown before sliding them between what looked like cardboard and a dark sticky substance.

"Mmm! I love s'mores!" Lucy exclaimed after she took a bite.

He gazed at it. S'mores? He secretly made one of his own while the humans weren't looking and took a clumsy bite, as he wasn't used to eating human food. His eyes widened. This was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted.

He eagerly finished and sat licking his fingers while a tiny blue-haired girl holding a thick book read aloud a story from it.

The story was about a romance between a man and a woman who could never be together, but defied everyone's wishes and married one another before tragically dying for one another. He was baffled. Humans would actually do something like that? How stupid, he thought.

Lucy, however, was entranced. "Levy, that was amazing! How did you know that was my favorite play?"

"I didn't," Levy laughed. "But I knew you liked a good romance story."

He listened with interest. He didn't know she was a big fan of romance. Sure, she liked books, but he thought she might adventure stories or mystery. Then again, she was a girl and most girls love a good romance story.

After the story, the humans began to turn in for the night and it was at night that he is weaker in the summer. He hesitated, though. He was reluctant to leave her so he did something he never thought he would do: when she went to sleep, he went and unthinkingly snuggled up next to her. He froze, shocked at his daring, but her scent wafted over him and he shrugged, not caring about this blasphemy. It was forbidden for spirits and mortals to mingle together, but at this moment all he cared about was the feeling of her in his invisible arms.

Sometime in the early morning, Lucy suddenly woke and crawled out of her sleeping bag to pull on her boots and a light jacket and climb out of the tent. He went with her, curiously following her up to a tall hill he'd stood upon many times over the years he'd spent in this area.

Here, she sat down under the paling sky and he sat next to her. The early morning was chilly and she shivered, but he sat closer to her, giving her his warmth and soon, she stopped shivering.

They sat for another hour and a half until gold streaked the horizon and Lucy stood up, smiling at the sun. He stood with her, enjoying how the light played over her face. Lucy is light, he thought idly, remembering the meaning of her name.

As the sunlight touched him, he suddenly glowed and Lucy shielded her eyes from the brightness next to her until the glow faded away and he found himself looking at a physical body wearing a strange jacket with one long sleeve covering his left arm and white baggy pants with black sandals and a white scarf in a strange pattern. He touched himself with astonishment and when he bent his head down and peeked up, he found that his hair was a striking pink color.

Lucy stared at him. "Who are you?" Rather than frightened, she seemed fascinated by him.

He stared at her. He didn't think he was ever named, so he chose a name that suited him. A name that meant summer.

"My name… is Natsu."

* * *

**I was inspired to write this fanfiction by a drawing I saw. What do you guys think? :3 Review~!**


End file.
